


Touch Me

by Kittenbabblings



Series: This Is the End...Beautiful Friends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Busty Asian Beauties (Supernatural), F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Multi, My First Fanfic, Secret Crush, Some Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenbabblings/pseuds/Kittenbabblings
Summary: The brothers Winchester return to their beloved bunker, soaked to the bone and exhausted after a hard hunt of vampires. Trying to unwind Dean takes to some reading finds something to help "relax". Castiel finds himself in his own personal hell.
Series: This Is the End...Beautiful Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823575
Kudos: 1





	Touch Me

Dean and Sam sat down at the long table in what has now become the first real home the brothers have had since they were young children. The carvings of "SW, DW & MW" are etched at the head of the table where Dean leans back in his chair and takes a long drink of his ice cold beer. Rolling his aching shoulders back slowly the kinks and aches really was a reminder of just how long Sam and he had been working The Family Business. The smell of old books and letters mixed in with their own funk filled the air with a familiarity that some how brought comfort to Dean. It wasn't fancy but it was home to the Winchesters and those they called family. He gazed at the bottle for a moment watching the beads of moisture roll down the long neck pooling at the base as it sat on the old wooden table. The hum of the machinery that ran the old bunker was like white noise that had become unnoticed over time and just was now a part of their surroundings. Sam sat to the right of Dean, his head lay on his arm as it rested on the table. He was utterly exhausted, his body and mind were just fragments of what it was prior to them heading out three days earlier. He opened his eyes seeing a fresh beer sitting in front of him and smiled. Sam knew that Dean had left it there for him, his older brother was always looking out for him just as he had since they were kids.

Sitting up Sam grabs his beer and takes a drink "Thanks Dean" he mumbles mid swallow Dean simply nods his eyes still fixated on the beads of moisture rolling down his bottle, lost in thought but thinking about nothing. Snapping himself out of his infatuation with the rolling droplets Dean looks over at Sam, he notices just how exhausted his brother looks as well. "Sammy, we need a vacation!" trying to muster up some excitement amid his exhaustion in an attempt to sell this idea to his brother. Sam arches a brow at Dean "Dean, when do you think we should pencil that in? Before or after we figure out what to do about God?" Dean's face sinks instantly, the brief twinkle diminished just like that "Ya know Sammy, you really know how to kill a moment!" grunting Dean stands up "I'm gonna get a shower and head to bed, see ya in the morning or whenever I wake little brother" Sam wordlessly watches Dean sulk off towards the bathroom, his feet shuffling a bit. Sam feels bad that he popped his brother's pipe dream but thought "hell someone needs to keep their head in the game especially now". Sam leans back in his chair sighing deeply and quietly finishes his beer falling back into his own thoughts.

* * *

Steam envelops the room as Dean rests both hands on the cool tile as the water cascades down his back. The heat of the water brings minor comfort to the aches and swelling of his battered and scared body from their recent escapades in the woods of Missouri. Turning he grabs the soap and begins to lather up, he was going to make this a quick shower since he really just longed for his pillow more than anything else...well perhaps after a little rendezvous with some Busty Asian Beauties first. He couldn't help but grin just a bit at the thought of the latest edition of his favorite periodical sitting on his night stand. The bottom of the shower was pooling with the dirt and grime that was being washed away from his lean muscular body. He felt the water rising at his feet "Damn old ass plumbing" he thought to himself. He'd save the manual labor for after some sleep. He needed to rest so badly, the hunt had been hard but lately they always seemed to be a bit more difficult that normal. He knew that God was playing a role in why the monsters that plagued the world they lived in were even more aggressive and cunning than usual. That thought too was going to have to wait until he finished his date with the lovely ladies waiting for him in his room.

Dean stepped from the shower, grabbed his towel patting his body dry then wrapping it around his waist. He stood looking in the mirror, damn the bags under his eyes were pretty intense he noticed. Rubbing his jaw the stubble left a tingling sensation on the pads of his fingers. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, even began to pose a bit giving his best "Howdy Mam'" and a semi sultry "Hello.." to the mirror a few times. Thoughts drifted back to the date he had planned before turning into bed so he gathered his dirty clothes and headed out.

His room was fairly simple, not overly ornate in its decor. He had a few photo frames on a shelf of people he called family some by blood, some by choice. His vinyl collection as extensive as it was leaned neatly in a milk crate against the record player which he often played them on. His dresser held a few cherished items; the amulet he once wore constantly , a silver ring that no longer held the same meaning for him yet he kept, a blade his father John Winchester had given him when he was ten years old. The blade dull and bent from years of use, he loved it still despite the wear and tear. Letting the towel fall into a heap at his feet he kicked it away to accompany the pile of dirty clothes he dumped on the floor as well. He'd worry about the state of his room for later. He had more important things to tend too at the moment. He sat at the edge of his bed, the glossy cover of the magazine shined from the lamp light illuminating it. Propping his pillows up against the head of the bed, Dean leaned back grabbing the magazine with one hand while taking a swig of warm beer with the other. Dean's impish expression wicked and joyous at the same time he peeled back the cover, settled in to get comfortable "Hello ladies, did ya miss me?"

* * *

Castiel paced the floor nervously, his body tight with tension as he awaited the summons he had received from "Death" once again. He really hated having to deal with Billie, she held a lot of resentment and anger towards the angel. Rightly so he thought, after all he did cause her death when she was a mere reaper. That seemed like several lifetimes ago, when things were more clear and simpler. He knew what he was doing for the most part then. Now he felt like an errand boy for the Winchesters most times. Its a role he had become used too, even enjoyed. As long as he was near the boys and on good terms with them, especially Dean, then all was right with the world.

Billie appeared before Castiel, startling him. Trying to hide his unease "You sent for me?" his voice gruff and agitated sounding as usual. Billie cocking her head at him, her eyes narrow and unimpressed "Why else would you be here Castiel?" She slowly began to circle him, her finger tips lightly grazing the trench he constantly wore. Disgustedly she sneered "Do you ever wash this thing?" angered Castiel swatted her hand away "Look, are we here to discuss laundry, or are you ever going to get to the point?" Billie snapped her fingers, in an instant both she and Castiel were transported to a room vaguely familiar to the angel "What the hell are we doing...in hell?"

"Castiel, you sweet angel you. Nice of you to visit" Rowena coo'd to him as she entered the room with a flourish. Looking down Cas muttered "Hello" "Oh deary, is that all you have to say "Hello"" she mocked his guff tone "One would think considering the sacrifice I made to save your precious boys and the world you would show a bit more enthusiasm to see me again". Rolling his eyes Castiel replied "This is insane, why am I here?"

"My, my you are the impatient one aren't ye?" clapping her hands a couple of demonic minions entered the room one carrying a tray of what appeared to be wine, the other carrying a tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Each offering is presented to Castiel and he waves it away 'Look, I don't have time for this nonsense!" he said angrily "We are facing the wrath of God and you bring me to hell for food and drink, which you both know I require none of. So what is this really about?".

Death snickers a bit feeling rather amused by Castiel's frustration "Calm yourself angel otherwise I'll have your ass sent back to the nothing much sooner that you anticipated!" She began moving about the room, each step calculated and with purpose. Mostly to annoy Castiel, she had not forgiven him for killing her years ago. Even if it did lead her to now being Death itself, she could hold a grudge. "You are here Castiel because there is something the Winchesters need and you are going to deliver it to them". Yet again an errand boy for Sam and Dean..."Fine, and what would that be exactly?" The soft sound of footsteps entering the room fill the air, Castiel turns in the direction of the sound his eyes wide with astonishment, he's taken off guard and it unsettles him.

"Hello Clarence..." smirking Meg struts closer to the angel her eyes scanning him up and down causing him to shift uneasily where he stood "Uhh hello Meg" he mumbles. Meg stands inches from him, she inhales to take in the scent of her favorite feathered being "It has been awhile has it not?" she purrs to him. "No, actually it hasn't been that long" he replies trying to compose himself once again

"Oh you must be referring to the version of me I was told you met in the Empty" laughing "Come on now feathers, you knew that wasn't really me didn't you?" "Yes, yes I know...can we get on with whatever this is?" frustrated Castiel flares back his trench shoving his hands in his pockets. Rowena drumming her fingers on the arms of her throne "Come on with it now Billie, you said you wanted this one brought here, I've done what you asked now get on with it." Billie waving her hands dismissing the Queen of Hell turns to face Castiel " You will need to take a bit of hell with you Castiel, the boys will need it for a spell being developed by her Majesty" Rowena does a little flourish with her hands rather ceremoniously "Aye, it seems my skills are still needed to get the boys out of the wee bit of trouble they are facing once more" Scoffing "Wee bit of trouble? You are kidding right?" Castiel is beyond annoyed at this point throwing his hands up in the air "Well, where is it?"

Meg then steps up, producing a vial filled with dark crimson fluid in it. She takes her finger and places it over Castiel's mouth to quiet him. Stepping in closer, the distance between them closes in. Her body now pressed against his, she lets a long nailed finger trace over his lips "Aww come on now Clarence, can't a girl have a bit of time with a unicorn every now and then?" Raising a brow up, Castiel says confused " Uhh I'm an angel" bored of this already Meg hands over the vial "Here, demon blood; your own personal slice of hell" taking it from her their finger tips touch for the briefest of moments but the spark of electricity between them blinds the room. Castiel feels his body vibrate in a way he had not felt in a long time, not since that time he showed her what he had learned from the Pizza man several years earlier. Stuffing the vial in his coat " Uhh thank you Meg" turning to Billie "We done here?" Death rolled her eyes and vanished taking Castiel with her.

Rowena laughed as she exited the room as Meg stood there looking down at her finger tips. The tingle from that slight touch still coursing through her body as her wicked little demonic mind played on a loop his voice speaking a single word over and over again "Meg, Meg, Meg, Meg".

* * *


End file.
